


Lines written in a notebook belonging to Derek Nurse,  read accidentally by Will Poindexter

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, Poetry, things that were supposed to be private
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: Just what it says on the tin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "unintentional confessions".
> 
> Check, Please! is created by Ngozi Ukazu, to whom I am extremely grateful.

(Lines written in a notebook belonging to Derek Nurse, read accidentally by Will Poindexter)

You're a stupid white boy and I shouldn't like you.  
You have no idea how privileged you are.  
You have no idea how smart you could be  
if you'd just look around you  
and see that everyone else is just like you.  
Poindexter, I'm just as angry as you are.  
I worked just as hard to get where I am.  
You think Bitty is fey for making pies all the time   
but I see you eating them. I see you.  
I see you with your bare freckled shoulders,   
your peeling sunburn, your myth   
of the hard-working white middle class.  
You think I'm rich because I grew up in Manhattan  
but you've never doubted that hard work   
would get you what you want.   
That your two hands could build your life  
and you would never need to ask for help.  
I shouldn't want those hands on my body.  
I shouldn't admire the way you offer them   
to help whenever, whoever you can.  
If only you could look at----  
[lines illegible, scribbled out]  
 **CHRIST THIS IS SOME BULLSHIT**

**Author's Note:**

> I am [rembrandtswife](http://rembrandtswife.tumblr.com) on Tumblr and [samwellalumna](http://samwellalumna) is my CP sideblog.


End file.
